


Marty's Birthday Suprise

by Rockers4Ever



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockers4Ever/pseuds/Rockers4Ever
Summary: Shawn Michaels reflects on his former parter's birthday, five years prior and considers going back.For Salamandelbrot(Work in progress)





	Marty's Birthday Suprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salamandelbrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/gifts).



Shawn hid in the closet of Marty's bedroom. He was careful not to make a sound. The last several days he and his partner had been sharing the one bedroom, or at least the bed, mainly because Shawn invented new ways of pretending to fall asleep while sitting on the bed talking with his partner or watching t.v. late at night. Marty never woke him, and this was playing into Shawn's plan perfectly.  
But on this night, Shawn, who was always one to push limits and boundaries, skipped the previous steps of seducing his friend and jumped head first in. It was Marty's birthday and the blonde was determined to make it special. Memorable. Life changing, if Shawn had his way.  
When he heard his partner enter their small apartment they shared and call for him, Shawn didn't make a sound. Marty walked down the hallway, poking his head in Shawn's bedroom. Seeing the light out, he didn't bother to call for him. The room was small and obviously Shawn wasn't in there. He must not have gotten home yet. Marty wandered into his own bedroom and removed his jacket, opening the closet door to hang it up.  
Shawn took in one last deep breath for courage, Shawn rushed him, clasping his hand over Marty's mouth, pushing him backwards on the bed. He even suprised himself at how quickly he was able to scramble on top of his partner, and to handcuff one of Marty's hands to the bed frame, being he was a little buzzed and more nervous than anything. Marty put up one hell of a good struggle, but once realizing it was Shawn, stopped struggling and crinkled his eyes in confusion. He almost laughed against the hand over his mouth. He somewhat loosened his death grip on Shawn's wrist, though he didn't let go.  
From above, Shawn grinned down at him, keeping his hand over his mouth.  
"Did I scare you?"  
Marty couldn't answer. He just blinked uncertainly up at his capture.  
"Didn't mean too. But I had to catch you by suprise or this idea would have fallen to shit. Don't move, ok."  
Marty slightly tugged on his partners wrist, not out of concern, this was Shawn after all, and Marty never did get too shocked anymore at anything Shawn could conjour in that head of his. But he was perplexed by him.  
Despite Marty's tugging, Shawn didn't let go.  
"Stop that!" Shawn somewhat scolded Marty's silent request for freedom. Marty obeyed. "Now, I'm going to move down, just a bit." Shawn moved from straddling Jannetty's waist to kneeling between his legs, stretching his body to keep his hand over the other man's mouth. He used his own legs to part Marty's even further apart. "Marty," Shawn waited for his partner to pull his eyes off the handcuff and to his own eyes. "I'm going to need you to let go." Shawn motioned to Marty's hand on his wrist. "Trust me!" He added with an even bigger smile.  
Slowly, Marty let go, drawing another grin from Shawn.  
"Now, I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth, don't say anything. Just be really quiet. Do you understand?"  
Marty hesitated, but nodded.  
"Good." Slowly, Shawn removed his hand. Marty was tempted to ask him what the hell had gotten into him, but his own curiosity had gotten the better of him. Besides, there was something about Shawn. He had always felt it, from the first night they met. What exactly, he never could quite place. But sometimes his thoughts wandered, always to be haistily dismissed by himself as ridiculous and to be kept secret.  
Before rising up on his knees, Shawn gave one good yank to the cuffs, to be sure they wouldn't come loose. Satsified, he slowly and seductivly removed his own shirt, letting it fall to the floor at the bedside. Gently, he ran his fingertips down the skin of Marty's stomach. With all the struggling, his shirt had ridden up a good bit. Hitching his fingers under the waistline of the man's jeans, Shawn's intentions became clear, even to an equally buzzed, if not drunk, Marty, who just took notice of the growing bulge in Shawn's boxers. The dark haired man's heart raced with anticipation and confusion. He and Shawn always had a "thing," he couldn't describe, but actual sex? The two had never crossed that line. At best you could say they flirted with each other, but Marty had always passed it off as goofing around. But as Shawn pulled Marty's cock from his pants, there was no mistaking what was happening.  
"Happy Birthday, Marty." Shawn said huskily, keeping his eyes on his partners before surrounding the man's cock with the heat of his mouth. Marty instantly threw his head back. Fuck, it felt good. Although his mind was reeling with the thought "We shouldn't be doing this," his body and moans urged and begged Shawn on.


End file.
